Los juegos del demonio:el comienzo
by Tomoyo Hyuuga
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si tienes que seguir con una tradicion ?Naruto descubrira estas cosas y muchas pitulo 3:Primer naruhina
1. Chapter 1

Los juegos del demonio

Capítulo 1

La tradición, esta tradición de porquería que solo servía para alimentar a los imbéciles sin corazón de la aldea del oro, esa tradición que cada dos años se llevaba a dos chicas y dos chicos de cada aldea pequeña que estaba bajo el dominio de la aldea del oro. Todo esto comenzó hace varios años atrás, para ser más exactos, unos 68 años atrás, cuando el hijo del líder de la aldea del oro fue brutalmente asesinado justo cuando nuestras aldeas estaban en guerra, por supuesto dicha aldea gano la guerra y como para aliviar el dolor de su líder surgió esa idea, la de enviarnos a un bosque, bajo nuestra suerte y hacernos luchar con el mayor demonio jamás conocido….el kurama, es por eso que nadie ha salido con vida de ahí. En fin voy a presentarme, soy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, tengo 18 años y estoy incorporado en la lista de ´´sacrificios´´ (si, así nos dicen) desde los 14, como todos…Me gustaría, de salir elegido poder acabar con esta tradición, para que ya no haya más muertes, más duelos, más familias destruidas; éste caso para mi es personal, cuando mi abuelo Dan(el papa de mi papa)salió elegido solo tenía 19 años(casi 20 el cual es el límite de edad para seguir saliendo en la urnas)fue enviado y lo único que volvió de él fue una carta en la que le pedía a mi abuela Tsunade que fuera fuerte por él bebe…hasta que luego encontraron sus restos 9 años después y siempre voy a visitarlo a su tumba a hablarle de lo fuerte que es mi abuela, de cómo voy a acabar con la tradición, de los preocupados que están mis padres ante una posibilidad inminente de que yo salga elegido y que no vuelva(al menos con vida).

-Naruto, vístete con tu mejor ropa-la voz de mi mama sonó un tanto preocupada-hay que ir la plaza, Sasuke viene a buscarte

-Está bien mama-y me metí en el baño para bañarme, inevitablemente no pude peinar mi cabello rubio parado en picos. Me vestí con mi ropa favorita: pantalón negro, una camisa blanca con llamas naranjas y zapatillas negras, no iba a ir muy formal, después de todo sabia en que posiblemente me elegirían a mi

-Hijo-la voz de mi padre se hizo presente-ya nos vamos, Sasuke te está esperando-

Baje rápidamente las escaleras y pare en el comedor, saludando a mis padres y luego a Sasuke

-hola teme

-mph dobe

Típico de Sasuke Uchiha…mejor dicho de los Uchihas, los monosílabos, creo que es una de las cosas más molesta de Sasuke. La otra cosa seria lo presumido que es, claro el simple hecho de tener a más la mitad de las chicas de Konoha a sus pies lo pone así, a pesar de tener de novia a la chica más fuerte de toda la aldea.

Veo como esta vestido Sasuke y me sorprendo, él viste un pantalón negro, con una camisa azul que tiene el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda y unas zapatillas azules. Su cabello, también Azul, no está peinado (como de costumbre) y en su cara y en sus ojos negros se ve reflejado una profunda serenidad, supongo que está nervioso, pero sabe ocultarlo mejor que yo que parece que no dormí nada la noche anterior, que estoy nervioso y muy sinceramente tengo miedo.

Sasuke al notar que Naruto no despegaba la mirada de él, dijo-Dobe sé que te gusto, pero no puedo serle infiel a Sakura-comenzo a reírse al notar la cara de Naruto, y este muy enojado le pego en la cabeza

-no me gustas teme-dicho esto camino hasta la fila en donde nos sacan sangre, Sasuke forma detrás de sacarnos sangre vamos a formar, mirando al escenario en donde una señora de cabello rojo, más oscuro que el de mi mama, acaba de subir

-Chicos y chicas-comienza a hablar con las voz más chillona que jamás había oído-bienvenidos a otro sorteo de lo que serán los juegos del demonio y ya saben 'que kami los acompañe´´.Bien ya basta de palabrerías y comencemos con el grupo 1-se acerca a la urna de las chicas-primero las damas claro-mete la mano y saca un papel, camina otra vez hacia el micrófono y abre el papel-Hanabi Hiuuga, pasa querida-veo como una chica de aproximadamente 14 años camina temblando hacía en ecenario,y después escucho un persistente grito

-HANABI!-veo a una chica de mi edad, que me parece conocida, siendo detenida por los guardias-¡Me ofrezco de voluntaria!

-No one-san, no lo hagas-la niña parece que tiene ganas de llorar

-Me ofrezco de voluntaria-vuelve a repetir la otra chica-por favor

-Bien dejen pasar a la voluntaria-veo como Hanabi corre hasta esa chica y la abraza

-escucha Hanabi, tienes que ser fuerte, cuida a papa,ok?tratare de ganar por ti-le limpia las lagrimas, le da un beso y se ve dispuesta a caminar hacia el escenario hasta que la niña se le prende por la espalda-Hanabi suéltame, Hanabi suéltame te digo-un chico de la edad de Hanabi toma a la niña por la espalda, está llora y grita, el chico se la lleva lejos hacia donde está el padre de ambas-gracias Konohamaru -comienza a subir al escenario

-es la primera vez en años que alguien se ofrece como voluntario, laúltima vez fue esa en la que Dan Namikaze se ofreció en lugar de su novia Tsunade. Bien dime linda tú nombre?

-Hinata Hyuuga

-Hyuuga? Tú debes de ser la hermana de la niña

-Sí, Hanabi es mi hermana

-es algo muy valiente de tu parte-le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Hinata-vamos con los varones-metió la mano en el frasco y saco un nombre -el chico que acompañara a la heroica Hinata será...-abrió el papel-Naruto Namikaze.

Comenze a avanzar lentamente hacia el escenario y escuche un grito.

-Narutoo!mi niño, no se lo lleven-mi padre sujetaba a mi mama por detrás-suéltame Minato,quiero ir con el.

-Kushina cálmate-al final cuando subí al escenario no divise más a mis padres, después me entere que mi mama se había desmayado.

-Hola querido-me beso la mejilla-Bien, los chicos del grupo 1: Hinata Hiuuga y Naruto Namikaze-tomo mi mano y la de Hinata y nos acercó-salúdense

Nuestras manos se tocaron y por lo menos en mi caso sentí un cortocircuito. Su mano era blanquísima, pequeña y suave, emitía un calorcito bastante lindo y me dio ganas de tomarla de la mano siempre_¿En qué estoy pensando? Era Hinata, la chica rara de la escuela, la amiga de Sakura,la que todo el mundo molestaba, la que decían que era fea…._levanto su mirada y fue ahí cuando vio lo linda que era, parecía una muñequita con un largo cabello azul oscuro hasta la cintura que llevaba una cinta en forma de vincha, sus ojos misteriosos y únicos, su nariz respingona y sus pequeños labios rosas que combinaban perfecto con su piel de tez blanca…su cuerpo poseía todas las curvas que uno pudiera imaginarse que tenía el cuerpo de una mujer, desee entonces ser algo más que un conocido, más que un amigo _creo que esta noticia afecto demasiado mi cerebro, estoy pensando cosas demasiado raras._ Para cuando me di cuenta ya no estábamos tomados de la mano y a mí me llevaban a un lugar separado quede encerrado en una habitación y después entraron mis padres, mi mama ni bien entro me abrazo con mucha fuerza llorando.

-Naruto no quiero que te vallas.

-Mama voy a estar bien, confía en mí, yo nunca los dejaría-me separe de su abrazo y seque sus lágrimas-los quiero mucho como para dejarlos-y los abrase.

-Hijo hay algo que yo y tu padre queremos decirte, esperamos que no nos odies-tomo mi mano y la de mi padre.

-mama nada de lo que hagan me hará odiarlos.

-Bien-tomo aire como si fuera algo muy pesado y difícil lo que iba a decir-estoy embarazada.

Quede perplejo. Cuando salí del shock los abrace con más fuerza de la que mi mama me abrazo a mí-voy a acabar con la tradición-toque el vientre de mi mama-por ustedes, por mi hermanito ,por el abuelo Dan y por el tio Nawaki-mis padres se conmocionaron-¿Quién quedo en el otro grupo?

Se miraron asustados. Mi papa tomo aire y dijo los nombres que menos quería escuchar-Sakura y Sasuke.

Me pase la mano por la cabeza en un intento de tranquilizarme-¿Es verdad?

-Si hijo, lo es-tocaron la puerta y luego se escuchó un _apresúrense solo les queda un minuto de visita_-Bien-se acercó y puso su mano sobre mi cabeza-Por favor hijo cuídate, no te distraigas, no te lastimes y principalmente no mueras porque no sé qué haríamos sin ti-me abrazo.

-ten cuidado con las plantas venenosas, no comas muchos insectos, tápate bien cuando duermas y los puntos más débiles de un enemigo son el corazón, la cabeza y la pierna izquierda, también el cuello y el estómago, pero lo más importante es que vuelvas lastimado, sin memoria, solo queremos que vuelvas y que sepas que te amamos-lo último lo dijeron en unísono y luego se abrió la puerta y los llamaron para que se vallan.

Me senté en un sillón que había ahí, estaba feliz de saber que iba a tener un hermano/a pero triste al saber que había una certera posibilidad de que si no acababa con esto mi hermano/a podría ser enviado a pelear con otros chicos o con el kurama y eso no era algo que quería para su futuro el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me saco de mis cavilaciones y me hizo mirar a las personas que tenía delante mío, nada más ni nada menos que Hiashi y Hanabi Hyuuga.

-Naruto-san-me abrazo-cuide mucho a mi hermana, no quiero que ella se muera por mi culpa-me dijo mientras lloraba, yo le correspondí el abrazo diciéndole-Tranquila Hanabi cuidare mucho de Hinata dattebayo.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Claro, es una promesa y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

-Gracias, muchas gracias Naruto-san.

-Hanabi ve afuera por favor.

-Claro otou-sama.

Cuando Hanabi salió vi que Hiashi Hyuuga se encontraba enfrente mío con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro (hay que admitir que así se ve más terrorífico que cuando está enojado) y muy sinceramente me asuste.

-Namikaze ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro señor Hyuuga.

-Cuida de mi hija-wow me sorprendí hasta donde yo tenía entendido, por Sakura, siempre que Hinata llegaba a la escuela con golpes era porque su padre se los había hecho. Hace poco me entere que Hiashi casi mato a golpes a Hinata, estuvo en el hospital unos 3 meses antes de volver a su casa y que seguía con sus constantes humillaciones hacia su persona.

-Puedo preguntarle algo.

-Claro.

-¿Por qué se preocupa por Hinata ahora, es decir, lo hace porque sabe que posiblemente ella pueda morir?

-No, lo hago porque he sido un terrible padre en estos años .Mi relación con Hinata estaba cambiando un poco, ella ya no me mira con tanto odio y miedo como lo hacía antes, por eso te pido que la cuides sé que me queda un largo camino por recorrer para que ella me perdone, pero no me gustaría perderla antes de comenzar a recuperarla.

-Está bien señor Hyuuga, cuidare de Hinata como se lo prometí a Hanabi ahora se lo prometo a usted, traeré de vuelta a Hinata sana y salva.

-Muchas gracias Namikaze, tú también cuídate. Hasta luego.

-Sayonara señor Hyuuga y gracias-dije mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Golpearon otra vez mi puerta, está vez era un guardia diciéndome que ya tenía que irme. Me despedí de Konoha con una sonrisa prometiendo volver trayendo a Hinata, Sakura y el teme sanos y salvos. En el camino por ese largo corredor ,encontré a Hinata, iba caminando con un intento de sonrisa pero sus ojos rojos la delataban, sentí como me golpeaban en el cuello y me di vuelta preparado para insultar al que me pego pero me di cuenta que estaban el teme y Sakura

-Teme ¿Por qué me golpeas?-estaba muy enojado y ahora me dolía el cuello

-Dobe te estoy llamando hace media hora y tu dele mirar a Hinata-la nombrada me miro con cara de sorpresa. Mi cara se puso como un tomate maduro y fije mi vista en la pared-Yo no estaba mirando a nadie-Hinata bajo la cabeza y comenzó a caminar más rápido, Sakura la siguió.

-¿Por qué tenía que salir elegido yo? Creo que Hinata es la que está más tranquila ya que fue algo que ella decidió

-No creas que por eso va a estar más tranquila, ella se está arriesgando para salvar a su hermana, de cierta manera la admiro

-No lo puedo creer, tú el gran Sasuke Uchiha admirando a la única chica que no babea por él, simplemente cuestionable-puse una cara de científico y tocando su cabeza dije-Debes tener fiebre, la noticia te afecto o es el fin del mundo, sí esas cosa pueden ser

Aparto mi mano de un manotazo-Mira dobe hablo enserio lo que hizo la Hyuuga es algo muy heroico, solo que tú no te das cuenta. Además, el hecho de que ella no babea por mí no significa nada, hasta donde yo sé ella está enamorada de un idiota que no sabe nada y ni siquiera la ve como una amiga.

-Debe ser un ciego porque Hinata es muy linda.

-Guarda dobe, cierra la boca porque se te cae la baba-comenzó a reír landino sabía que iba a decir algo malo así que me prepare mentalmente-¿Te gusta la Hyuuga?-fue imposible prepararse para una pregunta como esa ,sentí como si de repente una montaña de piedras cayera encima mío partiendo cada uno de mis huesos. Cuando me repuse conteste.

-No no me gusta Hinata, porque tendría que gustarme después de todo aun pienso que es demasiado rara ,tímida y extraña para mi gusto ,tartamudea y se desmaya todo el tiempo, creo que cuando era chica se cayó de cabeza o algo así porque no puedo entablar una conversación con ella debe tener un trastorno de relaciones sociales…-fue entonces que vi que Sasuke me hacía señas para que me callarla, gire mi cabeza y desvié mi mirada hacia atrás donde encontré a Hinata con la cabeza agachada y a una Sakura preocupada negando con la cabeza. Me sentí terriblemente mal y no sabía que hacer exactamente.

-Nee…H-Hinata….y-yo…-vi como ella levantaba su cabeza y sus bellos ojos que antes estaban llenos de brillo, que irradiaban alegría y deslumbraban a cualquiera ahora estaban opacos, inexpresivos y sin vida , paso por mi lado y la sujete del brazo.

-Suéltame Namikaze-su tono de voz cambio demasiado de ser dulce, cálida y tartamuda paso a ser fría, áspera, cortante y firme. Su mano estaba apretada con fuerza formando un puño, sabía que si no la soltaba posiblemente me golpearía, así que disminuí la fuerza de mi agarre ella se soltó y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, siendo seguida por Sakura.

-Esta vez metiste la pata dobe-palmeo mi espalda y seguimos caminado aun sin estar listos para lo que se venia.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Era el día de la entrevista, que se le hacia a cada uno de los grupos. Me encontraba en un cuarto junto al teme. El usaba un a camisa negra con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda, un Jean negro y zapatillas azules mientras que yo llevaba una camisa roja con el símbolo del clan también en la espalda, un Jean negro y zapatillas rojas. Nos terminamos de arreglar y el pregunto:

-¿Qué piensas hacer con Hinata?-un punto para el teme, la verdad que no tenia una idea concreta respecto a ese tema.

-La verdad no se que voy a hacer Sasuke, la herí mucho con todo eso que dije. Ademas soy la primera persona que hace enojar a Hinata ¿Qué crees tu que debo hacer?-El teme me miro, iba a responderme pero golpearon la puerta.

-Ya es hora salgan y vallan a la sala 4 junto a las chicas-Caminamos hacia la sala mencionada. Al abrir la puerta vimos a Sakura, ella tenia puesto un vestido azul apretado al cuerpo con una sola manga, tacos negros y su cabello rasado amarrado en una larga tranza que era sujetada con un listón azul. Desvíe mi mirada hacia la ventana y fue ahí que pude apreciar la mas bella imagen que podría haber visto en toda mi vida: Hinata estaba mirando por la ventana con un vestido apretado en el torso de color negro y que terminaba con una falda de tul de color naranja que estaba 5cm por encima de sus rodillas, unos tacos tipo botas con los dedos afuera de color negro y su cabello azulino caía libremente por su espalda terminando con unos sutiles bucles. Su maquillaje era perfecto ya que seguía viéndose naturalmente hermosa. Se veía realmente diferente, mucho más hermosa. Me miro con esos bellos ojos plata que en este momento habían perdido el brillo que irradiaban por mi gran estupidez. Sasuke, como un gran traidor, se llevo lejos a Sakura con la excusa de que debía hablar de algo privado, dejándonos solos a mí y a Hinata.

-Nee….Hinata-Chan quería decirte que…-no pude terminar ya que me interrumpieron llamándonos para la entrevista.

-Y ahora del distrito Konoha: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Namikaze-todos pasamos a ese gran salon. Al principio la luz amarilla me cegó, pero cuando me recupere me senté al lado de Hinata (orden en el que fueron nombrados)

-Buenas noches-nos saludo el presentador.

-Buenas noches –respondimos nosotros.

-En este momento les Hare algunas preguntas a cada uno de ustedes. Por favor respondan honestamente-leyó un papel de color plateado-Primera pregunta, esta es para todos, ¿Cuál es su mayor fortaleza?

-El ataque cuerpo a cuerpo-Dijo Sakura-Chan.

-El ataque a corta y larga distancia-respondimos los tres que faltábamos.

-OK. Ahora la pregunta va dirigida a Hinata ¿Por qué te ofreciste como tributo? todos nosotros sabemos que la ultima persona que se oficio como tributo fue Dan Namikaze-concluyo con una sonrisa y me dieron una inmensas ganas de bajarle los dientes de un puñetazo, sentí que el faltaba a la memoria de mi abuelo.

-Porque amo a mi hermanita Hanabi y ella tiene que seguir viviendo para cumplir todos los sueños que de seguro yo no voy a poder cumplir.

-¿Cómo cuales por ejemplo?

-Ser feliz con la persona a la cual amo desde los diez años, casarme con él y poder tener hijos. Es el típico sueño de la muchacha enamorada de un amor imposible-termino con una triste sonrisa.

-Eso realmente fue muy profundo-me miro-la siguiente pregunta es para ti ¿Cuál es tu trágica historia familiar?

-Cuando mi abuela Tsunade era joven y esta a punto de casarse con mi abuelo Dan, fue elegida como _tributo. _Ella estaba embarazada y él se ofreció como tributo a modo de suplencia de mi abuela. Ese mismo año, una de las chicas que fue elegida se suicido tirandose por la ventana del departamento en donde estaban, se hizo un sorteo y salio elegido mi tío abuelo Nawaki, que también falleció. Es por eso que admiro a mi abuela que a pesar de todo lo que paso no bajo los brazos y no dejo de luchar. Te amo abuela.

-¡Es tan triste!-lagrimas de cocodrilo se podían escuchar y ver en ese salón súper iluminado, de colores chillones y gente vestida de manera extraña.

Siguieron un par de preguntas más y después nos dejaron ir.

-Ese presentador si que daba miedo-comento Hinata. Y como no iba a dar miedo si era más blanco que la leche, con un traje súper raro (imaginen uno de Lady Gaga) y su pelo era fucsia con un copete enorme.

-Te entiendo Hina, era realmente escalofriante-Sakura apoyo a su amiga-y cuando se reía asustaba aun más.

-Es como el teme-comente. Las chicas largaron una carcajada y Sasuke me golpeó en la nuca como lo hacia habitualmente.

-¡Me golpeas porque sabes que es verdad!-las chicas dejaron de reír y veían hacia delante en donde venían una señora de cabello negro y ojos rojos y un hombre de cabello blanco sujetado en una cola de caballo y que a mi criterio tenia cara de pervertido.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.

Prov. Naruto.

Ambos caminaron hacia nosotros, por mero instinto coloque a Hinata detrás mío, vi a Sasuke que también había hecho lo mismo.

-Descuiden-dijo la mujer-no les haremos nada. Dejen que nos presentemos, yo soy Kurenai y él es Jiraiya. Nosotros somos los encargados de su entrenamiento físico y mental para esta competencia. Sabemos cuales son sus fortalezas y debilidades. Por ejemplo-señalo a Sasuke-tu debilidad es tu novia y la tuya-me señalo-podría decirse que es Hinata-para ese entonces Hinata salio de detrás de mí y estaba parada a mi lado.

-Yo entrenare a Hinata y Naruto-dijo el hombre-mientras que a ustedes los entrenara Kurenai. Los dividiremos en dos grupos y cada uno tendrá su propio departamento en el que vivirá hasta el momento de la competencia. Nosotros entrenaremos a la mañana y nos retiraremos a la hora de dormir. Traten de no pensar demasiado en lo que sucederá, ya que si lo hacen, no dormirán o estarán distraídos siendo un blanco fácil para los demás competidores. Dicho esto, pretendo que nos llevemos bien, ahora vamos a sus departamentos Hinata y Naruto.

-Sasuke y Sakura síganme-ellos se fueron el la otra dirección junto con Kurenai.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo deteniéndonos frente a una puerta de roble.

-Esta es la llave-me dio una llave de color plateado-solo tu la tendrás, así que no la pierdas.

Prov. Hinata

Entramos y todo era verdaderamente hermoso: las paredes eran de colores fuertes pero había armonía con la decoración. También las grandes ventanas con cortinas claras dejaban entrar la luz de la luna.

-Cada uno tendrá su dormitorio. Ese-mostró uno de puerta lila-es tuyo y el de puerta naranja es de Naruto-nos explico más cosas respecto a nuestra nueva casa-Bueno ya es muy tarde y deben descansar ya que mañana comenzamos con el entrenamiento-nos saludo con la mano y se fue.

-Hata mañana-dijimos los dos. Luego de eso me encerré en mi cuarto para así poder dormir y supuse que Naruto había hecho lo mismo. Me levente a las 4 de la mañana ya que creía que no podía dormir más. Fui a la cocina y me serví un vaso con agua sentándome a contemplar la luna.

-¿No puedes dormir?-me asuste, pero solo por impresión ya que sabia que solo podía ser Naruto-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Si tú quieres-seguí con mi tarea anterior.

-Lo lamento-lo mire-siento haber dicho todas esas burradas que ni siquiera son ciertas. Eres la persona mas dulce y tierna que conozco-un tierno sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

-¿Enserio piensas eso?-no cabía en mi asombro.

-Claro. Eres dulce porque le cantas a los chicos huérfanos de padre cuando sus mamas deben ir a trabajar, eres tierna porque es algo natural en ti, al igual que eres bonita por dentro y por fuera. Pienso que eres como un ángel que del cielo descendió para brindar un poco mas de luz a un lugar tan oscuro como lo es Konoha-finalizo con un sonrojo completo, era como si su cara brillara en la habitación tan poco iluminada en la que estábamos.

-Gracias-nos callamos disfrutando del silencio que se había producido. Tome el valor suficiente (creo) y le revele mi mayor secreto-Naruto-Kun t-tu m-me g-gustas-me miro sorprendido y siguió callado. Me di cuenta de mi error y cuando me pare dispuesta a encerrarme en mi cuarto, el me tomo del brazo y ocultando su mirada de mi.

-También me gustas-el aire de mis pulmones se fue junto con mi razonamiento-no quería decírtelo porque te veía como algo imposible, que nunca te fijarías en un baka como yo-el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación y me senté en mi anterior lugar mirándote fijamente.

-¿Como no voy a fijarme en alguien como tu?-levantas la mirada-tu determinación y convicción son impresionantes, si te propones algo lo conseguís, cumples tus promesas siendo alguien fiel y sincero-mire hacia la ventana-además de ser alguien muy atractivo-vuelve el silencio y bajo la cabeza ante mi repentina y no pensada declaración. Siento que te acercas y me tomas el mentón, te acercas a tal punto que puedo sentir tu respiración, cierro los ojos y….

Suspenso. No me maten, quería actualizar antes pero como voy a un colegio religioso (Nuestra Señora de la Merced) y este es su mes no he tenido mucho tiempo. Proximamente subo el otro capitulo de Corazón Salvaje.

A responder Review:

Natsuko Sasaki: la misma trama solo que con las ideas retorcidas de mi cabecita.

Shitami-chan-Onne-sama: Es como los juegos del hambre solo que con mis ideas.

Gracias por comentar y ante alguna duda u otra cosa escriban Review.


End file.
